To the End of the World
by nightfang69
Summary: Night Fang, An adventure that wanders Equestria to finish what his grandfather started 1000 years ago, along with the help of Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna he will travel the earth far from Equestria to places unknown to ponykind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'Run, Run faster_, _that's all I can think of, I must keep going I have to either kill this thing or escape it' Night fang thought to himself as he ran from the hydra that was chasing him. Looking ahead of him he saw a hole in the wall from his distance he couldn't tell what it was but the closer he got the more it started to look like, "A cave" he said.

'Good now I can put my stuff there while I fight this thing'. He is able to make it the cave which is barely big enough to fit two ponies in it. He drops off his stuff in the cave while bouncing off the wall facing the hydra.

He dashes to the hydra dodging its attacks while he charges up a spell taking aim he targets the hydras feet and freezes them into the floor. 'Alright that spell only lasts for a while so I must finish this with one move' he closes his eyes to concentrate while he casts a spell that will give him wings.

He slides on the ice through the hydras legs as an aura of black magic surrounds him. The hydra was trying to break free of the ice encasing his feet by pulling and biting at the ice but to his avail it was no use. Night fang uses the wings he has now to dodge one of the heads going towards him. He flies up and fires blasts of a dark slimy substance that is suspended in midair around the hydra.

If anyone was watching right now they would see the hydra with black spots floating around it.

'_Crack~' _Night fang looks down to see the ice spell starting to weaken 'I guess it's time to end this' as he closes his eyes as one of the hydras head darts forward and tries to bite him but the ice around his feet only allowed him to cause three small slashes in Night fangs side.

The wound pained him but he has had worst injuries, but it was enough to cause him to lose focus and fall from about 2 stories high. The fall was able to cause one of his legs to break causing jolts pain to go through his entire body.

With holes in his side and one broken leg he is barely able to muster up enough strength to activate the black blobs causing them to swirl, stretch out and sharpen into to spikes stronger than steel. They pull back and fly into the hydra causing it to roar in pain from the hundreds of spikes piercing its scales going up to a 1' in.

As the hydra collapsed to the floor the impact was strong enough that three little fillies who are trying to earn their cutie marks felt the vibrations that went through the earth.

"Did you guys feel that" Scootaloo exclaimed "mmhhhhmmm" the other two nodded in agreement.

"It sounded like it came from over there" Sweetie Belle said while nodding her head in the direction behind her.

"Let's go check it out" said Apple Bloom they all trotted towards the source of the sound.

While the Cutie mark crusaders headed towards the field in which the hydra and Night fang was. Night fang was able to crawl into the cave before his strength left him.

Everything was starting to get blurry but the only thing he could remember was three blurs of colors heading in his direction.

Five minutes earlier

"Hey girls I think I see something!" Sweetie Belle yelled back while pushing away leaves and branches that are in her way.

"What is it?" Scootaloo asked "Whoa, you won't believe this, hurry come over here" Scootaloo and Apple Bloom heard Sweetie belle from up ahead as they picked up their pace to catch up.

"If you slowed down we could catch up" Apple bloom said with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice. "Alright…were…._pant _here what did you want to show us" Apple bloom said trying to catch her breath" "This" Sweetie said while moving one of the branches revealing the dead hydra in a pool of blood.

"Look over there you see that" said Scootaloo pointing at the bloodied unicorn crawling into a cave.

"Let's get a closer look" she said and darted off before the others could even say a word. Not wanting to be left out they soon chased after Scootaloo.

"He looks horrible" Said Sweetie Belle "we need to get him help" "how 'bout Zecora she's pretty close we could ask her" Apple bloom mentioned

"Alright Apple bloom and I will go to Zecora's you stay with him" Scootaloo said quickly.

With that the two fillies ran towards the direction of Zecora's home.

"Thanks Zecora it looks like we've finished" Said Twilight "I'm glad that you could've come, we don't have this plant were I'm from" Zecora spoke

"I'm glad that I could have help-"Twilight managed to say before being interrupted by two small fillies barging in through the door.

"Apple bloom and Scootaloo what are you two doing here" exclaimed Twilight.

"Blue…pony…attacked...by…hydra" Apple bloom managed to say between breaths.

"WHAT! Where" twilight screamed "We have to get to him"

"Hold on let me catch my breath" said Apple bloom "Follow us" Scootaloo said not even affected by the tiredness of the run

The three ponies and a zebra ran in the direction of the scene hoping to get there in time.

"So what happen to this pony" said Twilight as the ran over and under branches crossing their path

"He was a Pegasus fighting a hydra and defeated it, but he has what looks like a bite mark on his side!" exclaimed Scootaloo "Hey, you forgot that he had a horn too" mentioned Apple bloom.

"Wait you saw that too? Huh, I thought I was just seeing things" said Scootaloo "wait your telling me there's another alicorn other than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna it's not possible they told me that they're the only ones, I have to see this".

They continue for a few minutes and find him and lying in the cave bleeding with sweetie belle next to him.

"Twilight!" Sweetie belle exclaimed "I wrapped his blankets around the cut trying to stop the bleeding but it's only slowed down".

"Alright I might be able to close up the wounds a little with my magic" said Twilight as she readies her magic

_A/N_

_Please comment and review on what you think of it. _


	2. Chapter 2 Explanations

"Come on close up dam it! This isn't working I'm just not familiar with healing magic" Twilight said exhausted from the spell she tried to use to heal the blue unicorn "Zecora can you heal him with any of your potions"

"Yes, but they're at my home, he's lost to much blood for us to roam" Zecora rhymed

"Um Twilight, come take a look at this" Scootaloo said looking at a weird book shaking next to the bags of the blue unicorn "Not now Scootaloo"

"Twilight!" She repeated with a worried tone "I said not now" "TWILIGHT!" "Alright what do you want, can't you-"twilight responded before she was interrupted when she saw the shaking torn up blue book with a weird symbol that looked like snowflake with an F carved in it.

"Should we open it?" questioned Sweetie Belle

"I don't know it seems to-"Twilight mentioned before being cut off by Apple bloom.

"Hey look a book, why is it shaking I wonder what happens if I open it?" "Apple Bloom don't" was all the other three ponies could say before apple bloom removed the lock and a blind light met their eyes. The light was soon replaced by a ball of blue magical energy that stretched from side to side until it took the form of a pony that's when the mane and tail popped out of the head. As the light started to fade a pony with the exact same colors as the pony that was unconscious walked out of the blinding light. She had the same dark blue coat with a grey mane that had the same red stripes through it.

"Oh Celestia not again" said the mysterious pony.

"But… how… what …book" Twilight was out of words to explain this situation.

The mysterious blue pony slowly got closer to Night fang, her horn glowing with the same black aura of magical energy as she cast a spell that was able to close up the wounds but not all the way just enough to stop the bleeding.

"Hey wake up" she said lightly smacking his cheek only to take a few seconds for him to regain consciousness but then black out to the loss of blood.

"Wait can you please tell me who you are" Questioned Twilight

"Excuse my manners I'm Frost Bite it's seems you guys have managed to see how this happened" Frost Bite said.

"No, actually we came right after these three heard the battle and came to find us" Twilight said pointing to the three little fillies standing next to her.

"Well do you know if there's a hospital nearby we could take him to" Frost Bite said.

"Yes, we could take you there it's a long walk but not that far we could make it if we run." Twilight responded.

"Um Frost Bite was it could you tell us why you were in that book?" Sweetie Belle questioned

"I think I'll let him explain that" Frost bite answered while nodding her head in the direction of Night fang.

"So let's go" Frost bite said while slinging Night fang onto her back.

"Isn't he heavy?" Apple bloom mentioned looking at her struggling to keep him on her back

"Only by a bit, I've done this many times that he doesn't seem to be that heavy" Said frostbite "Enough about that let's hurry"

The run back to Ponyville didn't take that long since they had to get to the hospital quickly. Once the hospital was in view they picked up the pace to get there.

They barged in through the emergency room dashing towards the counter

"We need help he is losing blood quickly!" Twilight exclaimed while pointing towards Night fang.

The nurse quickly opened the door and led them to one of the operation rooms. Frost bite laid Night fang on the bed while the nurse went to call the doctor. Moments later the doctor barged through the door

"What seems to be the problem" he said

"He was attacked by a hydra and has lost too much blood, too much for a survival chance of 25% considering his skin color." Said twilight

The nurse told everyone to wait outside while the operation was proceeding.

46 minutes later

The Doctor finally came out followed by his nurses. His face had a tired look on it. He walked slowly towards Twilight and Frostbite who were sitting alone in the hospital. Rarity, Applejack, and Scootaloo's mother had come for each one of their little fillies.

"Doctor, how did the operation go?" Twilight asked

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding but, it seems that he is in a level three coma"

"Is that bad" said Frostbite

"Yes, terribly bad"

"We aren't able to determine how long he will be in a comatose state but, the only problem is he only has a 14% chance of waking"

After hearing that Frost Bite Wanted to break into tears

As she walked back to her seat but she held them back. Twilight had come over and placed her hoof around Frost Bite puling her in.

"It's okay to cry" she softly whispered

It wasn't visible but Frost Bite had tears sliding down her eyes. She broke out into tears, crying into Twilights chest they stayed in that position for a while until she pulls back and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Look at me; I look like a crying mess" Frost Bite said "If he were to see me right now he would scold me. I remember the time we met"

"I had just woken up in a cave and I saw him at the entrance of it looking up at the stars"

**-Somewhere in the DrakenRidge Mountains-**

"They're beautiful aren't they" Night fang said "looks like Luna did an excellent job tonight. Enough about that how are you feeling"

"I feel fine but, how did I get here" Frost Bite said

"I made you"

"What?"

"Exactly What I said, you are my creation"

"So you mean I am your daughter?"

"No. You are something I created, with magic"

"But that's impossible no one's ever created a living Pony before!"

"No one until today" He had got up and handed her a blue book with a snowflake and a F on it. "You are going to want to keep that safe it's the only thing that keeps you alive"

Holding the book in her hand she observed it, flipping it over feeling the leather on her hoof. "What do you mean keeping me alive?"

"The spell that I learned allowed me to create a pony but you must choose an object that keeps them alive and I choose my sisters diary which is that book." He said while aiming a hoof towards the book.

"Wait isn't that an invasion of privacy giving someone your sisters diary?"

"It would be if she was still alive. I had kept her diary for about two years now and never opened it. She had told me that everything I needed to know was inside but I couldn't bring myself to read it. So I decided to pass it on to you."

"I have one more question why do I look like you"

"When preforming the spell I had to use some sort of DNA so I used a strand of my hair which in turn made you shares some resemblance of me. Enough about that I suggest you get some sleep we have a long walk tomorrow."

"Wait where am I supposed to sleep I see only one sleeping bag"

"You'll have to make do with sharing one until we get to town"

"But won't that be awkward a mare and a stallion who don't know each other sharing one sleeping bag"

"It would be if we were strangers but like I said you were part of me so it's basically sleeping with yourself"

-Back in Ponyville Hospital-

"After that I began reading the diary at first I didn't want to because I never got permission but he reminded me that I was him just in a different form. I learned a lot from it especially how to go from living in the book to back in real life"

"How come you didn't come out earlier when he was in trouble?"

"Because he had locked my book when we were going through the mountains, I had gotten sick and to recover I had to stay in my book for a few days but, I wanted to help him carry our supplies but he wouldn't let me so he locked me inside. Until your friend had unlocked it"

"You could stay in my library if you want until you can afford your own place" Twilight said

"Thank you. But I won't be staying long once he wakes up we will leave"

"And why is that"

"Well I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this but since you helped save his life I can make an exception. His grandfather had left him a map which shows a location to where you can find the next map and an item you need, which then in turn leads to the location of the next map and item and so on. The first location of the map and item is here in Ponyville I will find it and then leave once he wakes up."

"Well you are free to stay at my place until you find this item."

"I'm grateful I just wonder what he is dreaming about."

A/N

So this is chapter 2 Reviews are wanted so gimmie, be as offensive or nice as you want. Remember I watch you in your sleep

And you all are

(n_n)/

) ) fabulous!

/ \


	3. Chapter 3 More Explaning

-2 months later-

Frost Bite and Twilight Sparkle decided to check on Night fang at the hospital

"I wonder if he will ever wake up" said Frostbite

"Don't think like that stay positive, you told me he is a great stallion I don't think he will give up that easily" twilight mentioned

"I know it's just I tend to think of the worst possible outcome when something like this happens"

"I'm sure he will wake up you just have to give him some time, we're here room 012"

Twilight slowly opens the door trying not to make a sound so she doesn't disturb the other patients with Frostbite following behind her. They slowly walk to the other side of the room and go inside the curtains.

"He looks so peaceful" said Frost Bite

"I wonder what he is dreaming" Twilight questioned

"Hey look did you see that "Frostbite said while pointing at Night fang's eye "his eye opened for a bit, I think he is waking up"

Twilight came closer examining his eyes "doesn't look like it are you sure you're not seeing things"

"I swear I saw him open his eyes I can't be imagining things. Dam it Night hurry up and wake up I'm tired of being alone" Frostbite started crying into Nights shoulder "Please wake up"

"Now don't tell me those are tears flowing down my shoulder"

Frostbite looked up and saw Nights bright soothing green eyes staring at her

"You're awake" Frostbite yelled out while hugging Night fang

"I thought you were never going to wake up"

"Don't tell me that's why you're crying"

"Why wouldn't I be your where in a coma for 2 months they said you only had a 14% chance of waking up"

"You know me I would never die that easily"

"I'm just so glad you woke up"

"What were you doing the entire time I was out, were you able to find the map"

"Yes but, you know I'm not able to read that map"

"I'm sorry to ruin this family reunion but, I'm Twilight Sparkle your friend Frostbite here was staying with me while you were unconscious."

Night fang quickly hid under the blankets "you should have told me there was another pony in the room"

"Oh yeah he is a bit shy around mares he doesn't know"

"Just like Flutter shy huh" Twilight said

"Mumble… Mumble… Mumble…" mumbled Night fang

"Come on don't mumble Night" Frostbite told him

"Hello Nice to meet you" Grumbled Night

Frostbite glared at him and Night hid back under the covers.

"Well we should get going where's my jacket" Night fang stated

"It's at my library with the rest of your stuff"

"Then let's get going that map isn't going to find itself"

He hopped out of bed and walked a few steps before face planting into the floor.

"Seems being unconscious for 2 months really takes a toll on you" he started to get back up slowly at first until he was on all four hooves "Okay, I'll go slowly this time" he started to take a few steps before he almost fell again but was able to catch himself.

"Need any help" offered twilight

"No thanks"

It took them a while to get Night fang to finally start walking right they then hurried to the library. Throughout the entire walk Twilight bit her lip and thought to herself.

"Damn I was so close to getting with Frostbite, maybe I can get Night now but that is going to take so much longer"

They all made it to the library and Twilight guided them up the stairs and showed them to the guest bedroom where Frostbite had slept and kept her stuff in she proceeded to show Night where his stuff was located

"Yes my jacket I miss the old thing" Night said as he clutched his jacket close to his chest

Night slipped the jacket on and Twilight could have sworn she heard a ding come from it. Night fang turned to both of them with a grin on his face and said

"Where is the map?"

Frostbite reached into the pile and pulled out an old looking scroll that had gold handles she then handed it to him carefully as if one wrong move could cause it to fall to pieces.

"Here it is"

Night picked it up using his magic and unrolled it slowly revealing unnatural looking letters and strange objects drawn on the yellow paper with what looked like to be a blue ink. He laid it down on the floor and began over looking at the map.

"This isn't the map or probably it is but not a map after all"

"Then what is it" twilight added

"It's a message and I know from whom, Ladies pack your stuff we are going to Canterlot"

"Why, are we going to get help from Princess Celes-"Twilight managed to say before she was cut off by Night.

"NO! Don't ever say that name around me, ever" he said furiously

"What's so bad about the princess? I mean she's our princess there's no way she can be bad"

"You don't know do you. The war, the things she's done, ponies she's killed you don't know what happened 1002 years ago"

"Wait a thousand what, you're crazy the only people who have lived that long are the princess and you are about my age"

"That's another thing you don't know those three princes you see aren't the only ones, there have been many others, and they were sent to live with their mothers or executed. Luna and Celestia are the only two from them all that became royalty because they shared the same mother who was an alicorn as well as their father. The rest of the offspring were one of the other three races so they weren't treated special. I was locked away and put into an eternal sleep were I slept for 997 years it's been 5 years since then but I have learned much. But she, she told those lies on how Luna went evil I can't believe it. That's enough for now I'll explain the rest on the train ride to Canterlot"

"Well let's get going" said frostbite

Night only packed a few things since he had a feeling that he was going to come back. In his saddle bag was the message, his hydra fang, the knife his grandfather gave him, and an old book. He proceeded to go down the stairs and was about to walk out the door when he turned around and yelled

"Hey you two hurry up!"

"We're going already!" Yelled twilight back

Before she walked out she yelled into the library

"Spike take care of the library I'll be back in a few days"

When she and Frostbite met up with Night they headed to the train station but twilight had stopped before they gotten closer.

"Wait I forgot to tell everyone I was leaving."

"Please hurry we don't have a lot of time" Frostbite said

Night fang didn't pay attention and just followed along. They went from Rarity's Boutique, all the way out to Applejacks Farm informing her friends that she was going to be gone for a few days.

"Ok I think that's everyone now we can go"

"Finally that took up more time than I had though we have no time to walk to the train station" Said Night fang

"What do you expect us to do, fly" Replied twilight

"Not exactly" he said while charging up his horn. A bolt of black magic shot up into the sky causing a thunder cloud to appear above them.

"Let me guess we are going to ride the cloud" joke Frostbite

"Not the cloud" he managed to say as a bolt of lightning shot down upon them completely engulfing them as a second later they appeared at the train station.

"What was that?!" Both Twilight and Frostbite yelled in union

"An ancient teleportation spell I'm not able to teleport multiple ponies with the one created now a days"

"I thought we were going to be incinerated!" twilight yelled

"You thought wrong, well the train is here"

They boarded the front of the train immediately and took their seats in an empty cart which was at the back of the train since Night did not want anyone hearing the tale of the past.

"Wait we didn't get tickets" Said twilight

"Don't worry Night has got that covered"

"All I have to do is a bit of this and some of that and poof"

He said as he cast a cloak of invisibility on everyone and all the stuff they brought with them.

"Now for complete silence"

He then proceeded to cast a beam of black light that surrounded the cart then disappeared.

"There we go. No one can hear us unless they come inside the cart which I doubt"

"Now can you tell me what the princess did that was so bad" Twilight remarked

"I already heard this so I'm going to take a nap" Frostbite said as she lean onto Nights shoulder "Please try not to move a lot I don't want to be interrupted"

"Where should I start? Oh yes the day of Luna's Banishment. Celestia had unfortunately captured Luna I was held down by the guards forced to watch. Luna was in binds she had chains binding her hooves and a magic blocker was placed on her horn. She was in her true form, the form you ponies call Nightmare moon."

"Wait what you mean true form" Twilight interrupted

"Well how do I explain this? To my knowledge two of the three princesses can access their true forms at will. Only certain ponies have a true form. When in true form ones magic will get stronger their bodies will change substantially. You've seen Luna's so I don't have to explain what hers looks like but, Celestia's true form is vile her coat Turns a pale gold, her mane and tail not hair but a burning flame, and she was in this form when she banished Luna."

"The way you explain it sounds gruesome"

"That's because it was. Anyways back to what I was saying. Celestia made sure I had watched every second of the spell. She had made sure that Luna had suffered greatly every second of it. I tried to look away but the guards kept me in place and my eyelids open. The spell was almost as identical as that teleportation spell I had used earlier. Except instead of it being a circular cloud it was more of a column leading straight up towards the moon. At the base of the column was an opening sort of like a doorway. Celestia had her guard's place Luna into the opening once placed in there Celestia's magic took action instead of the purple lightning bolt that usually appears a red one struck down on Luna engulfing her body in red lightning. Her screams filled the sky as I was forced to watch every terror filled second. Soon her body was slowly lifted for a few feet then was warped through the column in seconds she was on the moon. Celestia teleported her and I above the moon where she cast a barrier spell on it which covered the whole moon. I saw the chains and magic blocker melt off due to the lightning it took a few seconds which felt like hours, for Luna to get up but when she tried to use her magic to escape. It was useless the spell was too powerful for her until two years ago when she escaped."

"Wait a minute. How come you were the only one there where was everyone else."

"It's because I was the second in command if she were to get captured or worse, killed, I was to take over but that wasn't the only reason me and Luna were close."

"Wait how close were you do you mean-"

"That's enough for now we are here the rest will be explained in due time. Frosty wake up were here."

"Huhh. What. I'm up." she said

"Let's go we're here"

They proceeded through the carts but not before Night fang undid the spells on the cart they were in. Once they got off a dark purple guard with amethyst colored armor and batwings told them to follow him. They were rushed into the castle and stopped in front of a double door the left door had a crescent moon on it with the same weird language that was on the message carved into the border it. The right door had a sun in the center with the elements of harmony surrounding it.

"Well ladies it's time for us to get started" He said as the doors started to open.


End file.
